Dilema
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Bertepuk sebelah tangan, memang menyedihkan. Hidup manusia takkan pernah terlepas dari dilema perasaan.. Seperti yang dialami Lucy. My first fan fiction here, RnR please..


**Dilema**

**Fandom : Fairy Tail (Indonesia)**

**Author : 09Yuri10 a.k.a Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters : Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar**

**Song : -Dilema- by Cherrybelle**

**Song Fic, Straight Pair, Oneshot, Full Lucy's POV**

**A/N : Perkenalkan, Minna-san! Saya Yuri.. Saya author yang lahir di fandom Inazuma Eleven. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Fairy Tail.. Saya masih newbie di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! Saya mohon kesediaan Minna-san untuk mengoreksi dan memberikan kritik/saran yang membangun bagi saya. **

**HAPPY READING, PLEASE ENJOY IT ^_^**

Lucy's POV:

Aku Lucy Heartfilia. Usiaku 16 tahun. Dalam hidupku ini, aku pernah menyukai seseorang..

Aku sangat tergila-gila padanya. Setiap melihat dirinya, hatiku terasa berbunga-bunga..

.

Tuhan, tolong aku

'ku tak dapat menahan rasa di dadaku

Ingin aku memiliki,

Namun dia ada yang punya..

.

Gray Fullbuster. Dialah orang yang sangat kusukai.. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Tatapan matanya ketika memandangiku membuat jantungku berdebar semakin dan semakin kencang..

Senyumnya yang bersinar membuat hatiku mencair seketika..

Suaranya yang lembut namun tetap memancarkan kekuatan selalu bisa membuat tubuhku membeku..

Dan kebaikan hatinya, selalu membuat hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang.

Ah, kisah ini tak akan pernah cukup untuk melukiskan betapa besar perasaan dan harapan yang kumiliki padanya..

Terkadang aku berpikir, "Suatu hari nanti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Mimpi itu selalu ada di hatiku, dan takkan pernah memudar.. Bayang-bayang akan dirinya, selalu memberikan keteguhan bagi hatiku.

Pernah dalam hidupku, aku bermimpi untuk memilikinya.. Berada di sampingnya, menemaninya, membahagiakannya untuk selamanya.

Tapi.. Ya, lagi-lagi itu hanya 'mimpi'. Dan ironisnya, mimpi itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi di setiap malamku, sebuah mimpi yang takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan.. Takkan pernah, karena sejak awal aku memang takkan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya.

.

Tuhan, bantu aku

Ternyata dia kekasih sahabatku

Entah apa yang harus kukatakan

Hatiku bimbang jadi tak menentu

.

Gray.. Ternyata dia telah memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihnya adalah..

Juvia, sahabatku sejak kecil. Ah, sedih sekali rasanya. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.. Aku menyimpan perasaan suka secara sepihak, dan akhirnya aku juga harus patah hati sebelum sempat mencintai.

Kadang, aku bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan.

Mengapa aku tak bisa jadi kekasihnya Gray?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa mempunyai kesempatan yang seperti Juvhia untuk menembak Gray? Mengapa harus Juvia yang terlebih dulu mendapatkan hati Gray?

Akan ada ratusan bahkan ribuan jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu..

Bimbang, galau, dan tak menentu.

Itulah yang kurasakan ketika mengetahui bahwa Gray adalah kekasih sahabatku, Juvia.

Ingin rasanya aku membuang jauh-jauh semua perasaan ini.. Tapi kusadari, aku tidak mampu..

Ah, ingin rasanya aku bersikap egois dengan merebut Gray dari Juvia..

.

Bukan maksud diriku

Melukai hatimu

Namun aku juga wanita

Yang ingin merasakan cinta

.

Maaf, Gray. Memang salahku, aku terlalu menyukaimu..

Aku bahkan menyangkal semua kenyataan, bahwa sebenarnya kau telah menjadi milik Juvhia. Maafkan aku, yang terlalu egois dan mementingkan perasaanku ini.. Seharusnya aku bisa bersikap lebih dewasa, dan menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah menjadi milik orang lain..

Maaf, Juvia. Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik..

Aku hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanku, dan melupakan bagaimana perasaanmu.

Tidak seharusnya, aku berusaha merebut Gray dari sisimu..

Bahkan, aku kadang tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri ini.

Aku terlalu bodoh dan egois. Bisa-bisanya aku masih berharap bisa merebut hati Gray..

Seandainya aku bisa berpikir lebih dewasa.. Gray adalah laki-laki yang setia. Ia tak mungkin mengkhianati cintanya pada Juvia semudah itu hanya karena perempuan sepertiku..

Egois, iya. Aku memang egois.

Tapi.. Aku juga seorang manusia. Aku butuh cinta, butuh orang yang kusayangi agar bisa hidup dengan baik di dunia ini.

Terlebih lagi.. Aku juga seorang wanita, yang haus akan cinta. Aku hanya seorang wanita, yang ingin merasakan indahnya cinta..

.

Never never want you  
>Really really love you<br>Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu  
>Really really love you<br>Never never leave you  
>Segera aku melupakan dirinya<p>

.

Ah, maafkan aku semuanya..

Maafkan sikapku yang egois. Maaf, aku telah mengecewakan dirimu dan juga Juvia..

Mungkin benar kata Erza. Perasaanku ini, bukanlah cinta sejati..

Karena cinta sejati tidak akan membuat orang yang kita cintai terluka.

Cinta sejati, tumbuh karena perasaan ingin saling melindungi dan menyayangi satu sama lain..

Cinta sejati tidak tumbuh karena perasaan egois dan ingin menguasai hati seseorang, seperti cinta yang kumiliki saat ini..

Tapi.. Terima kasih, Gray.

Terima kasih, atas kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang, dan ingin memiliki orang itu untuk selamanya..

Walau caraku ini ternyata salah. Terima kasih, Gray..

Kini aku belajar sesuatu darimu dan juga Juvia.

Cinta sejati itu tidak serakah, cinta sejati tidak menuntut dan egois..

Cinta sejati adalah sesuatu yang tulus dan indah.

Mungkin, kau bukanlah cinta sejati dalam hidupku..

Tapi aku bahagia pernah memilikimu sebagai cinta pertama yang pernah kurasakan.

Aku memang masih terlalu belia dan polos untuk memahami arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Di mana pun dan kapan pun, ada suatu hal yang sangat kupercayai di dunia ini..

"Cinta sejatiku pasti menungguku di suatu tempat."

Mungkin sekarang belum waktunya, tapi suatu hari nanti.. Aku pasti menemukannya.

_Hati manusia penuh dengan berbagai perasaan_

_Seiring dengan langkah kecil yang membawanya terus melangkah maju menuju masa depan_

_Perasaan itu akan terus bertumbuh di hatimu_

_Perasaan itu akan menjadi jahat jika kau taburi dengan benih benci dan egois_

_Tapi perasaan itu akan menjadi baik jika kau taburi dengan benih cinta dan ketulusan.._

_Mungkin kisah cintamu tak akan seindah kisah Cinderella, ataupun seindah kisah Putri Salju_

_Tapi kau boleh percaya,_

_Bahwa suatu hari nanti_

_Kau akan menemui sebuah kisah cinta yang bahagia_

_Meskipun kisah itu tak seindah taman surgawi._

**-OWARI-**

**A/N: **

**Minna-san, inilah fic pertama saya.. Berhubung saya belum terlalu tahu lagu-lagu yang menjadi Opening ataupun Ending Fairy Tail, saya jadi tidak memakai lagu-lagu OST Fairy Tail dalam song fic saya ini.. Aduh, jadi malu saya.. Fic saya ini sepertinya sangat norak, karena pakai lagu Indonesia.. (sembunyi di balik Natsu) **

**Sebenarnya, fic ini juga merupakan sedikit curahan hati saya... **

**Ah, sedih rasanya bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti Lucy.. Hiks. Adapun pesan dan amanat yang ingin saya sampaikan dari fic saya ini adalah:**

"**Sejak dilahirkan, manusia telah memiliki cinta sejatinya masing-masing. Mungkin orang yang kita sukai bukanlah cinta sejati kita, tapi.. Jangan menyerah. Terimalah segala perasaan itu dengan tulus hati. Percayalah, suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan menemukan cinta sejati kita." **

**Minna-san, saya tidak meminta Minna-san langsung meng-fave fic saya ini, ataupun memuji-muji fic saya. Tapi saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika Minna-san mau memberikan komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk fic saya ini melalui review Minna-san. Sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya dengan meninggalkan beberapa review untuk fic pertama saya ini ya..!**


End file.
